Niñero por un día
by Onmyuji
Summary: Nada podía turbar los viajes del Gran Lord Sesshomaru de las Tierras de Occidente. Nada. Excepto su pequeño sobrino: la réplica más exacta jamás concebida de su medio hermano Inuyasha. ¡Regalito de cumpleaños para Ako Nomura!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ pertenece intelectualmente a _Rumiko Takahashi._

_Ako :D lamentando terriblemente la tardanza, aquí traigo para ti un regalito atrasado de cumpleaños (que fue el 15 de julio). No obstante la tardanza, espero que cumpla tus expectativas y te agrade. Te mando un abrazo, chica ;)_

_Y por si acaso, para los interesados acerca de las iniciativas de cumpleaños, aquí está el link al tema de cumpleaños de Ako :3 (sólo quiten los espacios): __**/topic/ 84265/ 90737917/1/ Cumpleaños-de-Ako-Nomura#95143208**_

_Me disculpo de antemano si Sesshomaru sale un poco OoC._

Cantidad de palabras:_ 1,339._

* * *

**Niñero por un día**

**por Onmyuji**

Nada podía turbar los viajes del Gran Lord Sesshomaru de las Tierras de Occidente.

Nada, he dicho.

Así apareciera cruzado en plena guerrilla, Sesshomaru simplemente pasaba de largo, dejando a su sirviente kappa, el youkai Jaken, apañárselas como mejor pudiera. Otras ocasiones se quedaba al margen, divirtiéndose de la estupidez humana al masacrarse unos contra otros.

En otras ocasiones, era confrontado directamente, sólo para conocer una muerte rápida (o lenta, según estuviera de humor) a manos de las poderosas y letales garras del Taiyoukai.

Nada podía turbar, mucho menos interrumpir, los viajes del Gran Lord Sesshomaru de las Tierras de Occidente.

—¡Estoy cansado! ¡Quiero detenerme, ahora!

O _casi_ todo.

De todas las cosas que Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a tolerar, definitivamente, que le ordenaran, no era una de ellas. Ni siquiera figuraba en la lista de cosas que medianamente soportaría si así fuera necesario. Mucho menos permitiría que un insecto, tan insolente y demandante, le dirigiera un tono como ese.

No señor.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Sesshomaru pronto se detuvo, cuando aún daba la impresión de que continuaría sus pasos. Desde luego, una parada tan ex abrupto como esa, obligaó a una pequeña criatura, más o menos una cabeza más alto que Jaken, a chocar contra las piernas del Taiyoukai y caer de bruces al suelo.

Sesshomaru podía oler claramente el olor a miedo, el polvo alzándose; escuchar el sonido de los gimoteos silenciosos y un gruñido saliendo de una pequeña garganta.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldito bastardo de mierda?

Y luego el _vómito_ verbal.

La vocecilla era infantil, chillona. Por supuesto, crispó por completo lo poco que quedaba de templanza en los nervios de Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba particularmente más irritado que de costumbre. Así que se giró para encarar a la diminuta persona, mientras sus ojos adquirían un color rojo, producto de la ira que estaba comenzando a sentir.

A sus pies, sobre su trasero, estaba la réplica más exacta jamás concebida de su _medio_ hermano Inuyasha. El mismo color de cabello (exceptuando lo despeinado y lo corto que lo llevaba), los ojos dorados, parte de su linaje; la expresión (mucho más infantil, desde luego)... las orejas.

Era jodidamente idéntico a Inuyasha.

—Dejarás ese vocabulario indecente. Ahora.

—¡Keh! ¡Oblígame!

Sesshomaru tenía paciencia para no matar a golpes al _único medio hermano_ que tenía. Pero tener que soportar a su copia exacta no era algo que precisamente el Taiyoukai estuviera de acuerdo en hacer.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, en un limpio y rápido movimiento, se acercó a gran velocidad al cachorro y lo tomó del cuello, clavándole muy apenas las garras y alzándolo un metro o dos sobre el aire.

El cachorro forcejeó sin mucho éxito, tratando de librarse de su captor. Sesshomaru lucía muy cabreado. Lo suficiente como para aplicar un poco de fuerza extra y romper el diminuto cuello entre sus garras y...

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El Taiyoukai gruñó amenazadoramente al saberse interrumpido pero no aflojó el agarre; mientras el chiquillo forcejeaba desesperado por atrapar un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Y no, su carilla no abandonó el gesto de rebeldía tan típico del padre.

_Mierda._

Aspirando la más disimulada y grande bocanada de aire que pudo, Sesshomaru encontró la voluntad para soltar al cachorro y hacer que cayera al suelo, tosiendo desesperado en búsqueda del oxígeno.

—Oh, Sesshomaru-sama. ¿Qué planeaba hacerle al pequeño Isao-kun? —Escuchó la represiva voz que le hablaba y procuraba explicaciones mudas que nunca llegarían a sus oídos. Una voz femenina que socorrió al pequeño cachorro y lo levantó, cargándolo en brazos—. Isao-kun. ¿Qué hiciste a Sesshomaru-sama?

—¡Rin-chan! —Chilló el pequeñajo mientras se aferraba al cuello de la aludida. Sesshomaru siseó al percatarse de que el niñato le hablaba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa para él—. ¡No me gustan sus juegos! ¡Es un aburrido! ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Maldito el día en que aceptó ayudar a la miko, mujer de su medio hermano.

.

"_Necesito que cuides de Isao."_

"_No." Y la verdad era no. No después de cuidar a Rin siendo un cachorro. Ya había tenido suficiente de niños y sus berrinches._

"_Isao te respeta. Y además, sólo será un día." A pesar de que la miko no recibió respuesta, Sesshomaru se maldijo de no haber intervenido en ese momento. Porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Le había subido el ego saber que el cachorro de Inuyasha le temía (respetaba). "Le pediré a Rin que te ayudé con él. Isao adora a Rin-chan."_

.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? —El youkai de cabello plateado regresó de sus recuerdos sin mostrarse alterado. Se dio la vuelta para observar a Rin abrazando a su _medio sobrino_, que sonreía y parecía más tranquilo y dócil que antes.

La atención volcada al cachorro por completo. _A él no_.

—El cachorro es insolente y merece ser castigado por eso.

—Sólo tiene cinco años, Sesshomaru-sama.

_Y tiene el vocabulario de un adolescente precoz, seguramente aprendido del padre._

Este se estaba convirtiendo en el día más jodidamente largo de su larga vida.

Rin recibió un gruñido amenazante del youkai de ojos dorados mientras defendía al pequeño. La chica quería soltar una sonrisa para mostrar que entendía el significado entre líneas de la indignación no comentada de su señor, mientras acariciaba despacio la cabellera plateada del chiquillo.

Joder. Y Rin todavía se molestaba en cabrearlo en sus narices con semejantes muestras de afectos.

No es como si el niño representara una amenaza abierta hacia su _dominio_ sobre Rin. Ya no lo aguantaba. Ya no.

Desde las doce primaveras de Rin (aproximadamente un año después de que la mujer de Inuyasha regresara), Sesshomaru comenzó la eliminación sistemática de pretendientes de la entonces niña. No era para que se lo tomaran mal: simplemente había recurrido a lanzar amenazas abiertas a todo aquel que tratara de tocarle un solo pelo a su protegida. Para ello se había valido de Jaken, quien daba toda la charla sobre el padre sobre protector, con Sesshomaru de fondo.

Al poco tiempo, Rin se había ganado una peculiar fama gracias a su guardián. Pero ella no parecía incómoda con eso y Sesshomaru mucho menos. Las cosas eran perfectas entre ellos cuando no había ningún chico tocándola, situación que permaneció durante algunos años.

¡Pero claro! Tenía qué ser el jodido cachorro de su bastardo medio hermano quien le quitara la perfección a todo.

¿Cinco años? Cinco años sus bolas. A los tres ya le podían torcer el hocico de perro si soltaba alguna majadería. Sesshomaru sentía la impaciencia agotarse de su cuerpo, muy frustrado. Daba la sensación de que el youkai había nacido siendo un adulto ya.

Tal vez así había sido, por eso no entendía la actitud caprichosa del cachorro.

Con indignación, el youkai se giró por el sendero y caminó, mientras buscaba algún lugar donde dejar al cachorro descansar. Ni Rin ni el cachorro necesitaron mayor explicación para saber que debían seguir al Lord por el bosque si, o bien no se querían perder, o ser reprendidos (estrangulados, en el caso de Isao), por Sesshomaru. Así, continuaron en silencio sin volver a poner atención al Taiyoukai.

Rin de la mano de Isao. Isao de la mano de Rin. Más sonriente que nunca.

Bien, lo dejaría pasar. _Por ahora_. Sólo porque ahora tenía paz para sus mullidos nervios, que comenzaban a morírsele uno por uno tras semejante desgaste de su refinado oído al escuchar a un cachorro tan insolente. Y tan de cerca.

Joder.

—¡Rin-chan! Estoy cansado. ¡Me duelen mis pies! ¿Cuándo vamos a descansar? ¡Quiero comer! —Sesshomaru no se inmutó ante los quejidos, pero sabía que un poco de paz mental para su psique había sido demasiado pedirle al cachorro—. ¿Me cargas? —y la voz lastimera del cachorro hizo que el Inu Taiyoukai se detuviera en seco. Por segunda jodida vez en el día.

Dos veces, en un día. ¡Esto tenía que ser un nuevo récord! Sólo superado por el bastardo de Naraku en su tiempo!

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué?

Sólo una cosa tenía Sesshomaru segura en ese momento.

Quería matar al cachorro.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Espero que te guste, Ako :D pensé que sería más sencillo, pero luego de escribir el primer borrador, nada me gustaba (además del poco tiempo que tenía para sentarme a escribir). Al final, salió esto, sencillito, pero espero que lo disfrutes y te guste X3 estoy nerviosa xD! Sé que no te conozco mucho, pero espero seguir conociéndote, gracias al Foro :D aún con eso, te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre, y te mando además un abrazote súper atrasado de cumpleaños :)

Para todos los que leen, gracias por llegar hasta acá :D y no olviden comentar ;)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
